1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detector and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray easily passes through a subject on a short wavelength. A transmitted amount of the X-ray is determined according to a density of the object. In other words, an internal state of the subject is indirectly observed through the transmitted amount of the X-ray which has passed through the subject.
An X-ray detector refers to an apparatus which detects the transmitted amount of the X-ray which has passed through the subject. The X-ray detector detects the transmitted amount of the X-ray to display the internal state of the subject through a display device to the outside. The X-ray detector may be generally used as a medical examination device, a nondestructive examination device, or the like.
A flat panel digital radiography (DR) method using a DR method not using a film as an X-ray detector has been widely used.